


Gerard Owns Up

by tabulaxrasa



Series: World War I AU [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The talk Gerard can't avoid any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Owns Up

~*~

Gerard successfully avoiding being alone with his mother for several days, but one morning they ended up together in the kitchen.

"So, Gerard," she said. "I've been meaning to ask you something." She sat down at the table across from him. Gerard's internal warnings failed to go off because it took awhile to switch his attention from his coffee to his mother.

At least until she said "Frank."

"What?" Gerard said, suddenly feeling very awake.

"You and Frank seem... like very good friends."

"Well," he said cautiously, "yes. We are."

"You know he could move into Mikey's room now, if he wanted. Or the guestroom, now that Peter's left." She was carefully studying her own coffee cup. "No reason for you two to be so cooped up now."

"Um," Gerard said. "That's okay. I mean, I'll ask him, but... we're fine as we are."

"Are you seeing him?" she asked abruptly.

Gerard looked around the kitchen. "Seeing him... right now?"

Donna finally looked up him and glared. "Gerard Arthur Way, are you seeing that boy or not?"

Gerard froze, and then thought: _Why not?_ She wasn't mad; she wasn't going to throw them out and she wasn't going to call the police or the doctors. She was his mother and she wanted him to be happy, and he was happy.

"Yes," Gerard said. "He's my... boyfriend. We've been together for... oh, a year and three months? Way before the war ended."

His mother was quiet for a moment. "And you're happy?"

"Very," Gerard said at once.

She nodded. "That's good, then." She seemed a bit confused, or worried, but Gerard didn't let it bother him. She didn't understand yet, but she wanted to.

"I love him very much," he said.

His mother looked slightly startled. "He's very charming," she conceded.

"He is!" Gerard agreed brightly. They went back to silently drinking their coffee.

Frank did not move out of Gerard's room.

~*~


End file.
